


Coming Together in Alaska

by Tifer14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Reid's relationship didn't survive Foyet but maybe now that they're sharing a room in Alaska they will have a second chance. Of course, Jack is more than happy to push them in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together in Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> This could take place in my Stay, Please universe but it also stands alone. 
> 
> I don't own Criminal Minds but if I did the team would have to share rooms all the time.
> 
> Thank you to Weissangel24 for pointing out my inability to figure out time zones!

                Neither of them had been exactly fair to the other, Hotch conceded when he was thinking rationally about his relationship with Spencer Reid. Though, he still found it hard to get his head around how passionately he loved the young doctor. There were so many positives associated with that, especially the mind blowing sex, but it also meant that their arguments were equally as ferocious. The past few years hadn’t made anything easier. Foyet’s attack and Hayley’s death had come between the two men. Aaron knew that he was the one who had really pushed Spencer away but he still felt angry at the young man for allowing it to happen. He should have fought harder for what they had. It didn’t help that Jack kept asking for his Spence to read him bedtime stories. Spencer had been more than fair to Jack and had kept visiting the young boy even after his relationship with Aaron had dissolved. However, he would never stay until the boy’s bedtime because that would mean being alone with Aaron.

                The first night of their case in Alaska, Aaron had managed to get Jack on Skype before school. Thank god, Garcia had got the laptops hooked up. It wasn’t the only thing that the team had hooked up. Both Hotch and Reid had been absent when the room keys had been divvied up and the team had conspired to bring the estranged couple back together. Garcia and Morgan were rooming together, as were Emily and JJ, while Rossi had taken a room to himself. Hotch had been surprised when he had keyed opened the door and seen Reid sitting on the double bed. Apparently, Spencer had already deduced the team’s plan as he just shrugged his shoulders and kept reading the case file in front of him. Hotch had debated turning around and running down the corridor to Rossi’s room but if Reid could handle this then so could he.

                “Are you staying or going?” Reid asked sharply without looking up from the page.

                Hotch hadn’t replied but had moved into the room, closing the door, and had deposited his bag on the near side of the bed. He always preferred to sleep near the door and Spencer had respected this. Still in silence, he pulled out his laptop and called Jessica. It was nearly three in the morning where he was so he would be just in time to catch Jack before he left for school back home. He was desperate to see Jack. The little boy was smiling and babbling away about his previous day at school. Apparently, he had won the dodge-ball game and had received a sticker which he proudly showed to his Dad. Aaron shifted the laptop to get a better look at the screen and the camera swung round showing the young doctor sitting next to him.

                “Spencer!” Jack squealed.

                Reid jumped in surprise, apparently he hadn’t realised that Aaron was on Skype. He quickly morphed his face into a warm smile that he saved only for Jack, and previously Aaron. “Hey, Jack-Jack,” he smiled and turned to sit next to Aaron. They had to sit closer than they had in months to both be on the screen and Aaron could smell the trace of coconut from Spencer’s hair. He could feel the warmth from the young man’s body where he was almost pressed against his side and he wanted to let his head fall to Spencer’s shoulder. He wanted to take just a little bit of comfort and strength from the amazing young man beside him but it was no longer his place. Jack was babbling about his math homework and a book report that he had to write. Aaron allowed his concentration to slide and to focus on the easy way that Spencer explained the difficulties of the three times table. His gut wrenched when he realised how much he missed Spencer in their lives.

                “Can you help me with my book report too, Spence?” Jack asked excitedly, “Aunt Jessie says I can talk for another half hour and then we have to go.” The little boy waggled his finger at the screen in imitation of his aunt.

                Spencer looked over at Aaron before answering and the older man smiled his approval. “Sure, Jack, what do you want to book are you going to write about?”

                “ _Harry Potter!_ ” Jack answered eagerly.

                “Wow! That’s a big book for a boy your age.”

                “You used to read it to me. Maybe you could finish them if you read me bedtime stories again.” Jack pouted slightly and Spencer felt his heart break a little

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Spencer started discussing the different characters with Jack until Jessica appeared on screen to bundle the little boy off to school. “Thank you, Spencer,” she said quietly as she reached to switch off the laptop, “and goodnight Aaron.” With a small wave she signed off and the two men were left alone in the dark room sitting next to one another. Aaron cleared his throat and the spell was broken. Spencer flicked on the bedside lamp and retreated to the bathroom. With the door closed between them, Aaron suddenly felt like he had made the biggest mistake of his life when he’d pushed Spencer away.

                The case was strange and disturbing but every night the two men would escape to the small hotel room; turn on the laptop; and talk to a blonde little boy thousands of miles away who was the only strand still holding them together. “Are you and Spencer having sleepovers like you used to?” Jack asked the third night that Spencer and Aaron were sitting together on the bed. Jessica was standing behind him trying to tame that unruly Hotchner hair and Aaron heard her stifle a laugh.

                “Not exactly, Jack,” Aaron hesitated looking over at the young genius whose attention had conveniently been drawn away by the moonlight through the window. The two men had woken up that morning to find that they had slowly inched towards each other in their sleep until Aaron was holding Spencer flush against his chest while Spencer had entwined his legs with his ex-boyfriend’s. Hotch had woken first with a feeling of contentment that had been missing for too long. When he realised what had happened he had attempted to feign sleep. There was no way that he would be the one to let go of Spencer again. However, as soon as Spencer had opened his eyes, he had practically leapt out to the bed and locked himself in the bathroom until Hotch had gone down to breakfast.

                “You should, Daddy, you were happier in the mornings with Spence. Now you’re grumpy.”

                Spencer coughed to suppress the small snigger at that comment but still didn’t offer to help Aaron at all. Aaron leaned himself slightly closer to Spencer so that their shoulders slightly brushed. Spencer didn’t move away, which was progress. “I’ll talk to Spencer about the sleepovers,” he promised his son. “Now, don’t you have to get to school?”

                With the case solved, everyone was visibly relaxed but this also meant that they turned their full attention of Hotch and Reid. Hotch found himself the recipient of several meaningful glares and JJ even poked him in the side when they were sitting together on the sofa downstairs. Garcia gave an exaggerated yawn and stretched, “Well, I am tired,” she stated with unnecessary emphasis, “come on, my delicious brownie bear. It’s bedtime.” Emily and JJ followed suit and practically dragged Rossi upstairs when he protested that he was in the middle of his paragraph. Reid had been entirely absorbed in a book and didn’t look up for several minutes. When he did he realised that he was left alone in the living room with Hotch. Standing quickly he headed in the direction of the stairs when he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

                “Reid, can we talk for a moment?” Hotch asked quietly.

                “Sure,” Reid replied levelly and turned towards his boss with his arms folded.

                Hotch sighed. This wasn’t going to work when Reid was being so defensive. He knew that he had to break him just like he would an UnSub and that meant taking him out of his comfort zone. “Follow me,” he commanded using his unit chief voice that he knew Reid would be unwilling to disobey. He handed the young man his coat and waited while he slipped his boots back on. Taking his arm lightly, he led the already shivering genius out into the snow.

                They kept walking briskly away from the hotel until they got to the darkened marina. Hotch stopped suddenly and sat down on the dock. Reid looked down at him, his expression unreadable in the darkness. “Hotch, what are you doing?”

                “Looking at the stars,” the older man said nonchalantly; gazing up into the perforated blackness.

                “Why?” Reid asked surprised. He hadn’t been expecting that and wasn’t quite sure what to make of Hotch in this mood.

                “We don’t get to see stars like this very often in D.C. and it’s a beautiful chilly night.”

                “Chilly?” Spencer exclaimed, “I’m freezing. Are you forgetting I’m from Vegas? Chilly is 70 degrees. This is freezing.”

                Aaron chuckled softly and stood again. He wrapped his arms around the young agent who briefly resisted before snuggling into the soft, puffy shoulder of Aaron’s down jacket. “Let me keep you warm, Spencer.” His voice broke softly when he tried to say the young agent’s first name and he burrowed his face into his soft hair.

                “I’ve missed you so much, Aaron,” Spencer mumbled, “I’ve missed you and I’ve missed Jack and I’ve missed us. Why did you push me away?”

                “Because I’m an idiot,” Aaron conceded.

                “You are,” Spencer confirmed, lifting his head and pressing his cold lips against Aaron’s. The kiss was tentative and quick but it tasted of forgiveness. Aaron reached up with his gloved hand and smoothed Spencer’s hair before pulling the young man in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. His tongue pressed up against Spencer’s lips, which really were freezing, and Spencer allowed him to dart in between his teeth. Aaron’s free hand slipped to Spencer’s lower back and pulled the young agent towards him with a moan.

                Spencer broke away but held Aaron’s face between his mittened hands. “Okay, Aaron, you’ve made your point. Can we please go back to our hotel room now? I am freezing.”

                Aaron laughed but nodded and the two men turned back towards the dimly lit town. Just outside the hotel Spencer stopped him. “This doesn’t fix everything, Aaron. You can’t just walk in and out of my life as you please.” Aaron nodded. He knew that there would be a lot of bridges to mend but suddenly his whole body felt on fire as he recognised a familiar glint in Spencer’s eyes. “However, we have made-up for now and I demand some serious make-up sex.”

                That was all Aaron needed. He wrenched open the door to the hotel and raced up the stairs pulling Spencer with him. He didn’t care about all the noise he was making. He didn’t care that Garcia and Morgan’s room was on one side of theirs while JJ and Emily were on the other. Spencer laughed and pushed Aaron against the wall as soon as they stepped through the door. They were wearing altogether too many layers and boots that needed to be unlaced. Gloves and mittens were discarded first followed by frantically removed footwear. Spencer reached up and unzipped Aaron’s thick down jacket while Aaron lifted Spencer’s fleece lined windbreaker over the young man’s head. The static made Spencer’s hair into a halo around his face and Aaron caught that whiff of coconut, which was unmistakeably Reid. He growled and launched himself at Spencer, mauling the young man’s neck and lips as his hands unzipped the thermal top that was the last layer between him and Spencer’s sweet, soft skin. Spencer raised his arms into the air to allow Aaron to pull off his shirt. His hand brushed against a painting on the wall which fell to the ground with a crash.

                In the next room Morgan suddenly jumped up from his bed. He reached for his gun which was in the drawer of the bedside table beside him since there was no safe in the room but he felt Garcia grasp his arm from the twin bed beside him. She flicked on the light and lifted a finger to her lips. She motioned to the wall behind them and Morgan listened. He heard muffled moans and groans and he was pretty sure that was Hotch growling like a feral animal. A wide grin spread across Garcia’s features which showed how she felt that she was personally responsible for reuniting Batman with his Robin. Morgan groaned and put his pillow over his head. “I swear to God that if they are as loud as they were in Denver, I will go in there and shoot them both.”

                Reid yelped as Aaron reached down and roughly grabbed his throbbing erection but it morphed into a deep moan of pleasure as the older man started palming him through his thick trousers. His own hands were deftly opening Aaron’s button and fly which allowed him to step free of his trousers until he was standing before the younger man in his tented boxers. Spencer pulled away from the kiss to breathe and took in every inch of his lover. Hotch had apparently been working out even harder since the Foyet attack and every muscle was chiselled to perfection. Spencer reached out and traced one of the nine scars. It wasn’t the first time he had seen them but they were still unfamiliar. Hotch looked slightly embarrassed and his hands froze. Spencer pulled him forward until his lips were nibbling that spot below Aaron’s ear that would make the older man’s knees weak. “You are so fucking beautiful,” he whispered into Aaron’s dark hair as his fingers danced across his chest and abdomen, tracing the scars, “every single part of you.”

                He felt Aaron nod at the acceptance and Spencer kissed him deeply, openly, mapping every inch of Aaron’s mouth with his tongue and ground their erections against one another. Aaron finally managed to get Spencer’s trousers down but growled in frustration at the long thermals that Reid was wearing underneath. Spencer giggled slightly, “What? I feel the cold.” He squeaked as Aaron picked him up and hurled him onto their double bed. The whole frame bounced and slammed against the opposite wall from the picture frame.

                JJ had already been dozing when a bang awoke her, “Henry?” she called out sleepily as she sat up in bed. The little boy had fallen out of bed once before. She looked over blearily at the body in bed next to her expecting to see Will but instead she was greeted with a smiling, if somewhat heavy-lidded Emily. Em’s bedside light was still on and a book lay forgotten against her knees. She smiled over at JJ, “Seriously, Jaje, the noises coming from the next room are better than pay-per-view.” JJ perked up and listened to the gentle banging against the wall beside her head. Spencer’s voice floated through the wooden wall with a strangled shout of “Aaron”, which morphed into a guttural groaned expletive. She heard the moaned response and blushed to the roots of her blonde hair.

                “Em, we should not be listening to this,” she protested.

                “I know, but what can we do?” Emily smirked and leaned her head back against the wall.

                Aaron turned Spencer over onto his stomach and stripped off the irritating thermals and boxers together. The young man’s socks tangled together with them and were flung to the ground. He pulled off his own boxers with one sock before throwing himself towards the naked body before him. He started at Spencer’s neck, kissing and biting down on the soft muscles of his back while thrusting roughly between Spencer’s ass cheeks. The bed shifted with every movement the two men made and Aaron started trailing his kisses down Spencer’s sides. He wanted to re-map every inch of this beautiful, lithe body. He wanted to reclaim it. He wanted the world to know that Spencer was his. He reached Spencer’s skinny little ass and he bit deeply into the soft flesh.

                “Aaron!” Spencer cried out but the unit chief lowered his mouth further and spread Spencer’s cheeks with his hands. Spencer’s tight, little hole was exposed to him and he licked gently around the edge before thrusting in with his tongue. “Fucking hell, Aaron,” Spencer moaned appreciatively as he ground his erection into the bed sheets, desperately seeking friction. Aaron pushed his hands under Reid and flipped the young man onto his back. Spencer’s cock was hard and dripping with pre-cum. Aaron lowered his head and licked Spencer clean as the young man groaned and writhed beneath him. He smirked and moved up Spencer’s stomach, feeling the tense muscles beneath his tongue and tasting the salty sweat. He reached Spencer’s mouth and hungrily bit at the younger man’s lower lip. Suddenly Spencer’s legs were around his hips and his pelvis was pulled towards the bed brushing against Spencer’s erection. Both men groaned in unison, thrusting sloppily into one another, desperate to feel each other again.

                “I want you inside me,” Aaron growled. Spencer looked up at him in surprise. It wouldn’t be the first time that Spencer had fucked Aaron but it definitely wasn’t the norm. “I’m yours, Spencer,” the older man almost whined as some kind of explanation and reached down into his go-bag for the lube that he still carried with him even though he hadn’t used it for nearly a year. He blushed a little thinking that maybe Spencer would think it was presumptuous.

                Spencer smiled down wolfishly, “I’ve still got some in my bag too.” Settling himself between Aaron’s legs, he flicked open the bottle and slicked his fingers. He leaned into kiss Aaron softly, gently, trying to put all his love into that gesture as he slowly inserted one finger into Aaron. The older man tensed but breathed deeply and forced his muscles to relax. He’d forgotten what this felt like. There were a couple of nights, when he had felt really lonely, he had tried to finger himself but he’d hadn’t been able to get over the embarrassment and had ended up jerking off but feeling unsatisfied. Spencer slowly moved his finger, gently twisting and loosening Aaron’s tight, warm muscles. When he pushed in with two digits, Aaron let out and uncharacteristically high pitched keen and bucked his hips up towards Spencer. He continued moaning and pleading as Spencer increased the pace and inserted a third finger. Aaron’s whole body was shaking and he had been reduced to murmuring please...more...Spencer... over and over in a low begging voice. Spencer removed his fingers and Aaron whimpered slightly. Only Spencer could make SSA Hotchner whimper and beg.

                The younger agent lubed up his cock and positioned himself at Aaron’s entrance. “Look at me,” he commanded and Aaron’s eyes flickered open. The pupils were blown and heavy, making Aaron’s already dark eyes seem like black holes pulling Spencer in. He gave himself up to their gravity and pushed into Aaron moaning out his love. Once he was fully sheathed in Aaron and the older man seemed to be breathing again he started to move, so slowly that even Spencer wasn’t sure that there was any motion at all. It was if time had stopped and the two men were frozen together for eternity.

                Aaron groaned and tried to grab for Spencer’s ass. He tried to force the younger man to pick up his pace but Spencer held his hand down to the bed with an unknown strength hidden in his sinewy muscles. “I love you, Aaron,” he panted.

                “I love you too, Spencer,” Aaron gasped, “Please, more.”

                “How do you feel, Aaron?”

                “Good. Feels. Good. More. Please. Love. You.”

                “Frustrating isn’t it? You know what you want but you’re unable to get it. You’re balanced on the edge of absolute bliss but something is pushing you away,” he pressed down on Aaron’s straining hips with his free hand.

                “Sorry. Spencer. Love. You. Want. You.”

                “I know. I love you too, Aaron.” Spencer started to thrust into Aaron with all the force that he had been holding back. Their skin slapped together as they rocked in rhythm. Moaning and groaning each other’s names while Aaron’s hands reached up for Spencer and he moved into a sitting position with his back almost against the headboard and his legs curled around Spencer’s back. The change in position had Spencer hitting his sweet spot with every thrust until the older man was raggedly shouting with every movement. Spencer’s hand snaked up between their bodies and he started tugging on Aaron’s cock in time with his thrusts. Aaron’s shaking became almost violent and Spencer saw that he was going beyond the point that he would be able to orgasm. Quickly, he lowered Aaron back onto the bed and pushed into him again, thumbing his swollen cock.

                “Fuck!” Aaron screamed and pulled Spencer down to him, biting deeply into the young man’s shoulder. Spencer felt Aaron’s muscles tighten around him and he screamed out a stream of syllables while he came forcefully, filling Aaron’s ass and falling bonelessly on top of him. Everything seemed to fade to black and he woke up a few moments later to feel Aaron gently stroking his hair. He rolled off to Aaron’s chest and sat up on one elbow. Reaching out he traced the line of Aaron’s jaw and smoothed his sweaty hair.

                “Yup, that’s a good start in terms of make-up sex,” he stated with a smile.

                “You passed out from your orgasm. I should say that’s pretty awesome.”

                “I still think we’ll need to do that a few more times just to be sure that everything in forgiven,” Spencer added seriously.

                “I have no problem with that,” Aaron smiled and looked around the room. He took in the sweat soaked sheets; the fact that the bed had moved about a foot; and the broken picture frame on the floor. “So, what are the chances that the rest of the team slept through that?”

                Spencer smirked, “Not good, but since I believe that this was the whole point of them putting us together in a room with one double bed, I don’t think that they can really complain.”

                “I’ll get a washcloth,” Aaron offered, standing up and wincing. “I think you might have broken me.”

                “You’ll be fine tomorrow,” Spencer smiled nonchalantly, “you’ve got another favour to return when we get home.”

                Aaron smiled and wandered into the bathroom. He splashed his face and wiped down his sticky stomach muscles before wetting another towel with warm water for Spencer. A voice drifted through from the other room, “We can still probably get Jack on Skype. Put a shirt on and I’ll get the laptop.” A warm feeling spread through Aaron’s stomach which had nothing to do with the warm water dripping from the towel. He threw Spencer the cloth and slipped a t-shirt and boxers on before dialling Jessica on Skype. Jack bounced into frame.

                “Hey Daddy!” he shouted, “Where’s Spence?”

                “Right here, Jack-Jack,” Spencer called and sat down next to Aaron who wrapped his arms around the younger man’s shoulders.

                “We’re coming home tomorrow, Buddy,” Aaron told his son with a smile.

                “You got the bad guy?” Jack asked and both men nodded. “I knew you would. You’re superheroes,” Jack added with a serious nod. “Spencer, want to come for a sleepover tomorrow?”

                Aaron turned to his lover with a smile, “Yeah, Spence, want to come for a sleepover?”

                “Sure,” Spencer acquiesced with a smile.

                The next morning Spencer and Aaron tided up the room and went down to check out before breakfast. Aaron apologised for the broken picture frame and slipped a few bills over the counter to cover the cost of a replacement. The rest of the team, except for Rossi, was already seated around a table in the dining room and JJ quietly shushed their smirks and laughter when their unit chief entered with his arm slung around Spencer’s waist. However, Garcia’s squeak of happiness was definitely audible. Morgan groaned and rubbed his eyes as if he didn’t need any visuals to go with last night’s audio track. Emily was blushing, which was unusual, and even JJ looked down at the table.

                Aaron coughed slightly as he sat down with a cup of coffee and an omelette. “Sorry if we disturbed you last night,” he mumbled looking uncharacteristically uncomfortable.

                Spencer joined him with a large stack of pancakes which were drowning in maple syrup and a cup of coffee what smelled strongly of even more syrup. He didn’t say anything but just smiled with every mouthful and kept one hand gently caressing Aaron’s thigh under the table. The older man was finding it quite hard to concentrate on his food and reached down to grab the hand that was slowly moving towards his crotch.

                Rossi entered the room looking far better rested than anyone else around the table. He grabbed some eggs and bacon and squeezed in between Emily and Garcia. “So, everyone sleep okay?” he asked innocently and the whole table erupted with laughter as the older man just looked at them all as if they had lost it.  

 


End file.
